Surviving God's Good Grace
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: What if things hadn't gone so well for Sam at the hands of Jamie Brennan and how do they really handle their suspension? It's intended to only be a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Andy's worst fears about crossing the line with Sam had come true. He was missing and there was blood all over his cover apartment. Jerry carried her out of there kicking and screaming. It tore his heart out to hear her screaming for Sam like that. He had to put personal feelings aside and do whatever it took to find his best friend. Hours later with the entire division looking, Andy and the other Rookies figured out where he might be.

Sam sat tied to the chair taking every bit of the punishment Jamie Brennan was dishing out. Brennan asked over and over about his wife and daughter. Sam knew there was no way he was getting out of this alive and all he could think about was _her._ He finally broke down, not knowing his friends and the woman he loved were on their way to save him. He had been subjected to water boarding, had a broken hand, a dislocated shoulder, cuts and bruises of all kinds. "Alright! I'll tell you whatever you want just tell me what you did with Candace."

Jamie had known there was more than just a one night stand with them. "She's safe and sound."

Sam coughed up a little blood and shook his head. "I don't believe you. Let me talk to her and then you can do whatever you want with me."

Jamie granted Sam his last request. He knew what it felt like to want to say one last thing to the woman he loved. He dialed Andy's number for him and held up the phone.

She was in the car en route to the farm where they hoped he was. Her phone rang and she almost ignored it because she didn't recognize the number. Oliver looked to her and nodded. "Hello?"

Sam let out a shaky breath. "Candace? You're ok?"

Andy gasped at his voice. He sounded way too distressed. "Yeah. I'm ok. Umm. How are you?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about that. I don't have a lot of time."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Oliver floored it. "_Please Sam! Don't give up. We're closer than you think."_

He closed his eyes at the pain in her voice. "It won't matter Andy. I need you to know something. Are you _listening_?"

She barely squeaked out. "_Yes._"

He swallowed hard. "I don't regret a thing. I've loved you since the day you helped me with Emily. It's not your fault and I'm sorry." Sam screamed and the line went dead.

Andy screamed. "_SAM! SAM! I love you too_!" She looked at her phone and they had been disconnected. "_NO!_" She tried to call the number back but all she got was ringing.

Oliver closed his eyes briefly before putting his hand on her arm. "Andy, Sam's tough. We'll find him. He's going to be ok."

As soon as he said he was sorry Brennan slid the knife into this abdomen twice. He knew this was it and she _had_ to know how he felt. He could feel the blood flowing out of him; his last thoughts were of her as he heard Brennan's retreating footsteps before he blacked out. Jamie knew he had to get out of there quickly. He wasn't quick enough though. There was one way in and one way out and as he was speeding out of the driveway he saw the red and blue lights and heard the helicopter overhead. He turned off the SUV and climbed out with his hands up.

Oliver, Noelle, Traci and Chris quickly made their way inside the house while Gail and Dov cuffed Brennan. Andy stood by watching everything in slow motion. She didn't move until she heard the panicked voice of Oliver. "We need a medic inside the house. Officer down!" She ran in behind the medics dropping to his side.

They worked quickly on Sam. He was losing blood fast and barely had a pulse. She squeezed his hand. "_Come on Sam! You can't do this to me now!"_ She ran her fingers through his hair. "_Please! I love you too Sam! Come on!" _

Oliver and Noelle had to pull her away from him. "Come on Andy! They gotta get him in the ambulance." She let them lead her outside behind the medics and Sam.

One of them said. "Do I have to ask who's riding with him?" They let Andy go and she climbed in the back. Oliver and Noelle climbed in to 1509 and gave the ambulance an escort. He was quickly rushed into surgery upon arrival. Noelle and Oliver sat with Andy as the others slowly arrived. Frank and Jerry soon joined the vigil.

Three hours later a doctor came out, looking haggard. Since Sam only had Sarah as family he had put all of his close friends as emergency contacts just in case. "Swarek family?"

All of the cops stepped forward and Frank spoke. "I'm his..._we're_ his family." The doctor looked at his file, noticing all of the contacts were cops and were all standing before him.

He nodded and sighed. "Officer Swarek sustained two severe stab wounds to the abdomen." Traci and Oliver held onto Andy. "He...umm...he lost a lot of blood, severe damage to his liver and a kidney but he made it through surgery. He's strong and healthy but the next 48 hours are critical. If we can keep him stable then..."

Everyone stared at him, not believing what they were hearing about the toughest copper they knew. Frank cleared his throat. "What are his chances?"

The doctor shook his head infinitesimally. "I just don't know right now." He watched as the brunette's knees buckled and she was held up by her friends. "I'm sorry."

Frank shook his hand. "Thank you. Umm. When do you think we'll be able to see him?"

He shook his head. "Not until tomorrow. I'm sorry. He needs to rest as much as he can tonight. You should all go home and get some rest. I'll call if anything changes."

Frank looked at him. "There's no way we're going to leave. He's our friend, our _brother, our family_."

The doctor nodded. "Ok." He left just as quickly as he arrived.

Frank turned to his family. "We should go in shifts. Go back to the barn and change. Do whatever you need to and come back if you want." He looked at his oldest friends and knew there was no way any of them would leave.

Chris spoke up. "Sir, I'd be happy to bring everyone's bags back so they don't have to leave." He watched a tear roll down Noelle's cheek.

Frank took her in his arms. "Thank you Diaz."

Oliver and Traci held Andy between them as she cried. Oliver tried words of encouragement. "Andy, he's strong. You _know_ Sammy is too stubborn to give up so easily."

Traci nodded as her own tears flowed. "Besides sweetie, he has a reason to fight. He loves you and he knows you love him. Swarek's going to pull through." She silently prayed that she was right.

Chris and Dov came back two hours later with duffle bags for everyone that stayed. In the late hours of the next morning Sam was moved to ICU. They were all allowed just a few minutes to see him. He made it through the 48 hours of the critical stage with no issues and was moved to another room.

Andy would not leave his side. Everyone took turns coming by to check on her. She sat by his bedside holding his hand and talking to him. "Sam, you've got to wake up. They kept you heavily medicated for the first two days but you're on day four now. I need to see you open those sexy eyes and smile for me. I...I love you too and I only regret that what we did got you here."

On the fifth day Frank walked in with Oliver, Noelle, Jerry and three men in full dress blues. "Officer McNally?"

Andy looked up and nodded. "Yes."

The taller man's name was Miller. "I'm Lt. David Miller with Internal Affairs. This is Lt. Mike Jacobs and Sergeant Victor Marks. We need to speak with you."

Andy frowned as she looked from them to Sam. "Can't it wait?"

Lt. Miller shook his head. "I'm afraid not. You won't answer any of our calls so we came to you."

She shook her head. "No offense _sir's_ but I've been a little busy being here for my partner.

Jacob's cleared his throat. "That's the exact problem. You two are _more_ than partners and that relationship is exactly _why_ he's here. You are here-by suspended and are to have no contact with Officer Swarek until further notice."

Andy jumped up as the others protested. "You have to be kidding! There's _no way_ I'm leaving his side."

Miller said. "Officer McNally, do you even _realize _the seriousness of your actions?"

Andy practically laughed. "You're _really_ asking me that question right now. I'm sitting here holding the hand of my _partner_, of the man that I _love _not knowing if he's _ever_ going to wake up. _Hell yes I understand how fucking serious my actions were!"_

Oliver went to stand next to her. "Andy, calm down. You don't want to make this worse."

She looked at him. "_This_ can't get much worse Ollie. I know it's my fault Sam is here and I'll _never_ forgive myself for it. But I _will not_ leave him right now. I don't care what it costs me."

Miller saw the steely determination in the young woman's eyes. "Even if staying costs you your badge?"

Andy bent down to her duffle bag and pulled it out. She ran her thumb across it as she held it in her hand, remembering the day she traded her dad's for a new one. She looked around at the four faces that loved Sam as much as she did and had helped mold her into the cop she now was. She laid the badge down on Sam's bedside table and looked at Miller. "Yes." She sat back down and took Sam's hand.

Her actions clearly surprised the commanding officer's but not the ones that had become her friends. Oliver looked to her with pride in his eyes and pulled his own badge out laying it down next to hers. He took a seat on the opposite side of Sam's bed and watched his best friend. Noelle squeezed Frank's hand and laid her badge beside the other two. She took a seat beside Andy and put her hand on Sam's leg. Jerry soon followed with his gold shield and stood beside Oliver.

Frank looked to the "Brass". "Don't you think they've been through enough?" He laid his badge down with the others and went to stand beside Noelle. Little did they know that many others were doing the exact same thing in support of Sam and Andy.

Miller, Jacobs, and Marks quickly left the room. Two hours later they were joined by Dov, Gail, Chris, and Traci.

Frank eyed them carefully as they each found a spot to perch. "Aren't you all supposed to be working?"

Gail smiled. "I believe we would be if we still had jobs." The T.O.'s looked at her funny. "It seems there was a mass walkout in honor of McSwarek over there."

Andy was blown away. "You're all crazy! I know Sam would agree. We appreciate what you're doing but you shouldn't ruin your careers over our decisions."

Frank leaned over so Andy could see him. "McNally, that's our brother laying there. He'd do anything for us and us for him. You just worry about getting him better."

Gail nodded. "Let _us_ worry about the brass. You know I've got a few connections." Everyone laughed at her understatement.

Andy just shook her head. Their friends hung around for a few hours making food and drink runs. Oliver tried to convince her to leave for a little while but she wouldn't. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Andy, you gotta take care of yourself too. You know I'll be right here and I'll call if _anything_ happens."

She looked at Sam, watching his chest rise and fall. "Ollie, he's here because of _me. _There's _no way _I can leave him."

Oliver squeezed her shoulder. "He's _here _because of Jamie Brennan and he's going to need you _more _when he wakes up. I'm not saying go home for the night. I'm just saying for a couple of hours."

Traci had been watching and listening. "Andy, you can come to my place. I'm only 3 miles away. Have lunch with me and Leo, take a shower, and sleep for a couple of hours. I swear I'll bring you right back if _anything _changes."

After 30 minutes she finally nodded. "Yeah. Ok. But promise me Oliver, that you'll call if anything changes."

He gave her a small smile. "Of course I will."

Andy left Sam's beside for the first time since anyone was allowed to see him. She did everything Traci suggested and fell asleep an hour after she got there. Traci had no plan of waking her up. Andy rose 5 hours later. She couldn't find it in her to be upset with Traci. She really had needed the sleep. She showered quickly and went to the living room to find Traci with Jerry. She felt better seeing him there. She ate and then Traci drove her back to the hospital. Oliver and Noelle were sitting by Sam's bed when she walked back in.

Oliver smiled at her refreshed look. "Glad to have you back McNally. Sammy's still sleeping so you didn't miss anything."

She smiled at the man that had become like a father to her. "Thanks Ollie. Has the doctor said anything about why he hasn't woken up yet?"

Noelle shook her head. "That's not unusual though. He did suffer some pretty bad injuries and your body heals better when you're sleeping. He'll wake up soon."

Andy chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. "He's strong and stubborn." Noelle left pretty quickly. Oliver hung around for another hour to make sure she was ok.

Once Oliver was gone Andy crawled onto the bed with Sam making sure it was the side without all of the wires. She cuddled up to him and gently laid her arm across his chest. She fell asleep pretty quickly.

Sam felt her warm body next to his as he slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move but the pain was just too damn much. He slowly ran his hand up her back and she moved closer to him, mumbling something.

Andy felt him stir and for a brief minute had forgotten where they were. Once she became aware that he really was moving she quickly sat up. "_Sam?"_

He chuckled a little and winced at the pain. "Hey." She was sitting beside him facing him with a happy and relieved look.

She caressed his cheek as the tears rolled down her own. "You're awake? You're really awake?" He slowly nodded and she leaned in to kiss him.

He held her close as he let the warmth of her lips engulf him. She finally pulled back and he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "What happened?"

She took a deep breath, searching his face. "You don't remember?" He took a second to think before he shook his head. She let out a strangled sigh and placed her forehead against his. "Jamie Brennan. You got made and he...he tried..."

It all came flooding back to Sam; Jamie Brennan, Andy before and after the Alpine, their first and second nights at his cover apartment, Jamie showing up unexpectedly, the farmhouse, his call to Andy to make sure she was ok, and the knife. He held her close as she cried. "_Shh! It's ok Andy. I'm ok_."

She sat up and looked at him like he was insane. "You are _far_ from ok Sam. You almost died because of _me_."

He shook his head. "No. No, that's not true." She kept nodding. Sam cupped her face in his hands and gave her his best T.O. voice. _"He didn't make me because of us. Listen to me Andy. He did not make me because of us. He made me because of the boat Boyd gave me for the Op."_

She gasped at his words. "_What?" _Sam nodded. "What do you mean?"

Sam explained it all to her and she was furious now. "I'll just give my statement to Frank and it'll smooth everything out. We'll probably get a slap on the wrist for Conduct Unbecoming but..." He stopped at the look on her face and she stood up. He reached for her but was too late. "Andy?" She started pacing. "Andy, what's going on?" She told him about everything that had happened while he was asleep. "Everyone turned in their badges for us?"

Andy nodded and smiled at his look of disbelief. "Yep. Half of the division walked out leaving their badges on Frank's desk."

Sam shook his head. "Holy shit! Please tell me that they're all back at work now."

She smiled. "Most of them have returned. The Peck's are taking care of everything."

He shook his head. "I guess it pays to have friends with connections."

Andy jumped. "Speaking of friends. I need to let everyone know you're awake."

He reached out for her. "Give me an hour, just an hour with just you and me." Andy nodded and went back to the bed. Sam tugged on her hand and she lay down with him. Everything that had happened was running through Sam's head. He remembered telling Andy that he loved her. He didn't want her to think it was just because he knew he was going to die. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you Andy."

She nuzzled in closer. "I love you too Sam."

He sighed happily as the words sank in. _She loved him too_. They spent a little more than an hour holding each other. He finally let her call everyone.

The doctor came by to check on him. "Well Sam, you're healing pretty well. I'd say we could send you home in a couple of days if you keep doing this well."

He smiled and squeezed Andy's hand. "Sounds great to me."

Doctor Mitchell smiled. "You'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks. I won't sign off on returning to work for a while, at least a month, and then it's light duty."

Sam was pretty sure that work wouldn't be a problem because he didn't know if he could go back without her. Plus, he was pretty sure there was a suspension in the near future for Conduct Unbecoming. "I'll take it easy Doc. I promise."

Andy nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him." Sam chuckled at the thought of _Andy_ keeping _him_ out of trouble.

The two days passed and Sam was still healing well. The doc finally gave him the ok to go home and he had never been happier. They still hadn't heard what their fate was going to be at work. Their friends came to visit the night Sam went home, each bringing food so that Andy wouldn't have to worry about cooking for a month at least.

Sam could tell Frank was edgy. "What's going on buddy?"

Frank chuckled. Reading people so well is what made Sam such a great cop on and off the streets. He shifted in his seat as he ran his hand across his face. "They've made a decision."

Andy sat up a little straighter and Sam squeezed her hand as he looked at her. "Whatever it is Andy, we're in this together."

She nodded. "Together." They nodded at Frank to go ahead.

He sighed. "Your statement was turned in and investigated. Boyd is suspended indefinitely without pay. A suspension couldn't be avoided unfortunately. I'm sorry." They shook their heads. "The Pecks convinced them not to enforce the separation rule. They said that we couldn't afford to lose you guys if they did."

Sam took a deep breath. "Ok. How long?"

Frank and every other white shirt he knew had rallied for them. "I did the best I could for you guys."

Sam gave him a small smile. "Frank! How long?"

He looked around at their friends and sighed. "Three months."

Andy gasped and Sam just nodded. He had expected as much. "Ok." He nodded again. "And then?"

Frank shrugged. "Then you go before the committee and come back to work."

Andy sat there in silence letting it all sink in. Sam could tell se he was freaking out and so could everyone else. She finally stood up and said. "Excuse me for a minute." She went back to his bathroom and closed the door. She sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. Her actions had caused both of them more trouble than she had ever imagined it would. All she had wanted was to be with Sam.

_**Flashback**_

_She never in a million years had expected to see Sam when they walked into the Alpine Inn. Much less play pool with him as JD and his boss Jamie Brennan. Her heart stopped when he turned around and smiled. They played the game, barely making eye contact with each other. They talked as Traci played another round with Brennan. He looked so good. They finally leave and go up to buy the drugs from Donnie. Sam makes her promise that she'll get out of there and stay somewhere else for the night._

_Once they call the ambulance for the girl Od'ing, they carry her outside to wait. Andy decides then that she's going back in and get her man. She tells Traci that she's not but as soon as the ambulance pulls away she goes in. She puts herself out there and Sam as JD declines saying it's because he's with his boss. Hoping she understands it's really because it's not the time or place for them to get involved._

"_Then I'm out of your life." She walks out the door and stands there, thinking maybe she'd been wrong this whole time. Or maybe he just wasn't interested anymore. She's trying to figure it out when she feels his hand on her shoulder. She knows it's him without turning around because she can feel _him.

_He gives her an odd look; half smile half... she doesn't know what. "Let's go."_

_She followed him for a few blocks to his cover apartment and waits as he turns off the cameras. He offers to call her a cab to take her back to the station but she won't go. Not until she gets what she came there for. Him, all of him; heart, body, and soul._

_Sam sighs as she refuses the cab. He walks over to where she's sitting on the table. He leans in and says. "If you don't leave now, there's no going back." Because God he really wants her more than he needs air to breathe. The timing couldn't be worse though._

_She smiles as she says. "I don't want to go back." And they didn't. There were a few conversations about how stupid they were being but neither could bear to stop now. _

_**End Flashback**_

Sam excuses himself and slowly gets up from the sofa. He knows exactly where she is and lightly knocks as he opens the door. "Sweetheart?" She looks up at him with the saddest eyes and it breaks his heart.

She sniffs a few times, holding back the tears. She speaks so quietly he almost can't hear her. "_I'm so sorry Sam." _

He slides down and sits beside her, wrapping an arm around her. "Andy, you have _nothing_ to be sorry for. I'd do it again even if I knew the outcome would be the same." He pulled her closer and kissed her nose. "All that matters to me is that we are _finally_ together."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Sam, you love your job."

He nods because it's true. "But not as much as I love you."

She sobbed. "I love you so much Sam." She shook her head. "I never...I never meant for this to happen."

He understood what she meant. "I played the biggest part in it Andy. I should've let you leave, let you walk away but I couldn't. I couldn't take the look of heartache on your face when I said no. I couldn't take the thought of you moving on, of losing you to some other man again." He lightly traced his fingers up her arm. "Most of all I couldn't take the thought of letting you leave without knowing exactly how I feel about you."

She had turned so she was facing him. He had never been one to let all of his feelings out in words. He was an action kind of guy and she had always loved that about him. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I understand. Sam, I was so upset when I couldn't reach you that night and then you weren't in Parade. I was worried that I had lost you for good because of my fear of letting you in. You're the most amazing man I have ever met." She smiled and sighed. "I think I went there that night to be closer to you. I never thought I would see you there. I was..." She looked down at her hands. "I understood why you said no and I couldn't help but wonder if our timing would ever be right. When you came to me outside, I knew it was dangerous but I was so glad that we were finally going to talk."

Sam chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call what we did talking sweetheart." She blushed and he smiled bigger.

She shook her head. "You know what I mean Sam." She leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I don't regret making the decision to stay. Not even now." She kissed him again.

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe you gave up your badge for me you crazy woman." He kissed her deeply. "It makes me love you even more, if that's even possible."

She took his hand in hers and kissed it. "We can do three months. It'll give you enough time to heal."

He nodded. "_We_ can do three months. It'll give us time to be _normal._" He chuckled as she rolled her eyes. All of a sudden she jumped up. "What's wrong?"

She opened the door. "We left our friends in your living room."

He laughed as he slowly stood up. "McNally, I'm pretty sure they're gone by now. They'll understand."

She held out her hand to give him support as he stood up. "I hope so." They walked back into his living room and everyone was gone.

Sam nudged her and pointed to the coffee table. "Look." Lying in the center of the table was Andy's badge. She looked up at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was lying in bed that night holding her close, thinking about the next three months. He made a decision right then and the next morning he would talk to Andy about it. He smiled as he kissed the top of her head, finally being with the woman he loved.

The next morning he woke up alone, missing her warmth in his arms. He listened carefully, trying to determine if she was still in the house. When he didn't hear a single sound he slowly sat up and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. _I love you._ That was all it said. He searched for his phone and hit speed dial 3. It went straight to voicemail and that along with the note had Sam a little worried. He looked outside to see his truck where she parked it yesterday. He took a deep breath and went back to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Sam tried to keep himself busy, or as busy as he could without causing himself too much pain. It had been 12 hours and not a single word from her. He'd called her phone at least 20 times and was still getting voicemail. His stomach was turning now. _She'd run. She'd run because she feels guilty. _He'd thought they were finally putting everything behind them and were moving forward. He didn't know if he could deal with this again. It took everything he had to tell her that he loved her and now she was gone.

He decided to go see Ollie. He knew he shouldn't drive but he needed to talk to someone. He grabbed his keys, cell phone, and jacket. As he opened the door he found her standing there with her hand raised as if she were about to knock. A huge smile spread when she saw him.

Andy had spent the day with her dad, telling him about Sam and their suspension. She hadn't planned on being there all day but they lost track of time. She smiled as the door opened and saw him standing there. It wasn't until she saw the look on his face that her smile faltered. "Sam?"

He didn't know how to feel now. He'd been so panicked before. "Where have you been?"

She looked confused at his tone. "I...Can I come in?"

He almost said no. He stepped aside so she could walk through. He followed her into the living room. "Andy, where have you been?"

She turned with a confused and nervous look. "Why are you mad?"

He threw his hand up in the air. "Gee! I don't know McNally! I wake up _alone_, I spend the entire day _alone_, and I called you 20 times, only getting voicemail."

She took her phone out of her pocket and cursed. She'd forgotten to turn it on. "Sam. I..."

He held his hand up. "Don't." He hung his head and shook it. "I can't take it if you run again Andy. I just can't."

She closed the distance between them and cupped his face in her hands tilting his head up. "I love you."

He nodded. "Yeah. I got your note."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "_I love you Sam._ I'm not going anywhere, not after all we've been through. I'm sorry I forgot to turn on my phone." He watched her with a steady gaze. "I went to see my dad. I didn't want him to hear about my suspension from anyone else _and_ I wanted to tell him about _us._" Sam's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. "You really thought I'd left you after all of this?" He looked at her sheepishly and nodded. She smiled and kissed him. "I'm sorry to say you're stuck with me Swarek, better or worse."

Sam broke out in a big grin and pulled her close, kissing her hard. "You promise?" This time she nodded, as tears glistened her eyes. "I can live with that." They kissed again, slowly and sweetly. "So? What did your dad say?"

Andy giggled as she guided him to the sofa. They sat down and she curled herself around him. "He said that we were lucky we have the friends we have. He wasn't surprised that they did that for us. He said that he expects a visit from you soon for a _talk _and that he's happy for us."

Sam chuckled. He'd been the recipient of a few of these _talks_ when he was a teenager. This time it was much different because she was the only daughter of a fellow copper and he was more in love with her than anyone else he'd ever known. "I'll make sure I give him a call then." Sam took a few moments to enjoy her closeness. He played with her hair as he kissed the top of her head. "I've been thinking."

Andy turned to look up at him. "I was...umm...I was thinking since we have 3 months that maybe we could take a trip."

Andy's eyes widened at Sam's suggestion and a ridiculous grin spread across her face. "Really? Like where?"

He chuckled at her childlike excitement. "Well I was thinking of a road trip through the States. Anywhere you want to go."

She had to pull away because she was bouncing and didn't want to hurt him. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Oh! Sam! YES!" She squealed a little.

He laughed and shook his head. "Ok. I'll give myself a couple of weeks and we'll head out. I know someone with an RV; maybe I can borrow it for a while."

Andy was still in awe of the fact that Sam wanted to do this with her. "Yeah. That sounds great." And RV would save them on hotels and food.

The next day they started making plans, not Andy kind of plans but tentative plans. The two weeks had passed and Sam was healed enough that he felt like he could take the trip. He went to see J.T. Baraga, right hand to one of the biggest dealers of stolen goods in the city. Sam had helped J.T. out with a few cases and owed him. He knew J.T. had an RV so he went to see him.

When he saw the silver beast pull up in the lot he smiled. It'd been a while since he'd seen Sam. He walked out to meet him and they shook hands. "What's going on Sammy? I'd ask if you're going back under but the sling kind of answers that."

Sam chuckled as he held it out. "Unfortunate accident of the job."

J.T. gave him a questioning look and raised an eyebrow. "They could be the victim of an unfortunate accident themselves."

Sam shook his head. "Already taken care of brother. He'll be in prison until the end of time but... umm... thanks. I _do _need a favor though." J.T. nodded for him to continue. "I was wondering if I could borrow Elvis and Pricilla for a little while."

J.T. chuckled as he scratched his chin. "Sounds like you're running Sammy."

Sam shrugged. "Long story short?" Another nod. "I umm... may have gotten into some trouble nothing illegal mind you." This got a laugh. "But I need to get away for a while, with a friend."

J.T. laughed. "It wouldn't be a certain brunette _friend_ I've seen you around with would it?" Sam smirked. "That's what I thought. How long is a little while?"

He looked off over J.T.'s shoulder. "A couple of months."

His friend's eyes widened and he laughed heartily. "Damn Sammy, never thought I'd see the day." He didn't have to think. "Of course. You're welcome to them as long as you need them."

Sam sighed and shook J.T.'s hand. "Thanks brother."

J.T. smiled. "Anytime but there's one condition." Sam shrugged. "I get to meet the brunette _officially_."

Sam laughed as he walked away. "I'll bring her when I come to get it next Thursday."

J.T. yelled to his retreating form. "I look forward to it!"

Sam went back home to find Andy lazing on the sofa. He sat down beside her and kissed her softly. "Hey beautiful. Miss me?"

Andy smiled big. "You know it. Did you get want you needed?"

Sam nodded as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Yep. Elvis and Priscilla are all ours. I figure we'll pick it up next Thursday and head out."

She moved so he could sit down and she laid her head in his lap. "Sam, do we tell our friends what we're doing?"

He shrugged. "Hadn't really thought about it. I guess we should ask them to check on our places while we're gone."

She nodded. "Especially since you're leaving your baby here."

Sam chuckled. "My _baby_ is going with me. The silver beast is staying."

They spent the next week packing and the day before buying groceries. Thursday morning they drove over to Alvarez's shop to pick up the RV. They spent 30 minutes unloading and packing everything before Sam went in to introduce Andy to J.T.

Sam nodded. "J.T. Baraga, this is Andy McNally. Andy this is J.T."

J.T. laughed when he introduced them. "I'd run away with her too Sammy." They shook hands. Andy blushed. "Nice to meet you Andy McNally."

She held out her hand and shook. "Nice to meet you too J.T." They talked for a few minutes.

Sam had his arms firmly wrapped around her. "We should get going. Ollie's gonna pick up the beast for me."

J.T. nodded. "No problem brother. You know it's safe here.'

Sam thought, _yeah because only a complete moron would steal from Bobby Alvarez._ "Thanks and you know how to reach me if you need it back before we are." They climbed into the RV that J.T. had lovingly named Priscilla. Sam climbed in the driver's seat and they left. Three and a half hours later they were driving through the border check between Canada and the U.S. Andy squealed a little as they crossed. Sam laughed at her excitement.

He looked at her over his aviators. "You ok over there McNally?"

She smiled and nodded. "I just can't believe we're really doing this."

Truthfully Sam couldn't either. Besides prisoner transports about the furthest he ever traveled was to St. Catherine's to see Sarah. "I actually can't either. I've never been one for traveling."

Andy wasn't really surprised by that. If Sam wanted to get away he could just disappear into a UC case for a while. "Have you ever been into the States?" He shook his head. "Me either. Something new for both of us then."

He really wanted to hold her hand or have some kind of physical contact but he had to steer. It was as if she could read his mind. Andy turned in her seat and propped her feet up in his lap. Sam ran his hand up and down her leg. "You probably should go ahead and let Ollie and Nash know."

Andy pulled out her phone. She selected Oliver and Traci's names and then went to messages. She took a deep breath as she typed. _Hey guys. We're gonna be gone for a while. Could you please check on our places and Ollie could you pick up Sam's truck from Alvarez Auto? Thanks. See you guys. Sam and Andy _

She hit Send and sat back waiting.

Within minutes her phone beeped, both Traci and Oliver. Traci... _What do you mean gone? Where? How long? _

She answered with. _We have no destination but we'll be back before our tribunal._

Oliver sent. _Have fun and don't worry about the beast._

Andy giggled. _Thanks Ollie_.

Sam watched as she talked to their friends. "Well?"

She looked up and smiled. "Everything is taken care of."

They decided their first stop would be in Detroit; the Motor City, the home of Motown. They parked outside the city and Sam unloaded Elvis; a 1969 black and chrome Harley Davidson Shovelhead. They rode it into the city. They had the same routine in every city they visited. New York was amazing; Times Square, Ground Zero. It was a breathtaking moment for them to stand on that site.

They traveled all over the U.S.; taking pictures, sending postcards and souvenirs to their friends. Halfway across the country they decided to call Frank and let him know they needed more time. Frank put in their vacation requests and wished them luck. Three months and many states later they finally returned home. They spent their first night alone, getting used to being back.

Sam brought the last bag in as Andy unpacked the food. He wrapped his arms around her as he nibbled on her neck. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

She turned in his arms and shook her head. "No. I'm nervous, especially since we took extra time off."

He kissed her hard. "Everything is going to be fine. We'll go in there, say what we have to say and get reinstated."

Andy had thought about this many times. "I won't tell them it was a mistake, that _we_ were a mistake. I'd do it all the same again, except for what happened to you."

He was completely healed now; no more sling, no more cast, and most importantly no more pain. "I won't either. Seeing you at the Alpine was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She took his left hand in hers and twisted the silver band. "What about this?"

He smiled his biggest smile and mimicked her move, twisting the silver band in her finger. "And this?"

She giggled. "They're never going to forgive us."

He chuckled because she had a point. "Why don't we go to the Penny tonight and surprise everyone?"

She nodded. "I say we see what kind of coppers they really are." He nodded. "My money's on Traci figuring it out first."

Sam thought for a minute. "Ollie, my money's on Ollie."

They slept for a little while before showering, returning the RV, and heading to the Penny. All of their friends were there when they pulled up. He watched her fidget with her ring, taking her hand in his he said. "We can always wait, if you're not ready to let them know."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm _more _than ready. Are you?"

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I can't wait to tell them." He kissed her hand. "Let's go see our friends." He walked around to her side and helped her out. They walked in to the Penny with their arms around each other.

Traci had gotten a postcard from Andy the day before and she was showing it to everyone. "I hope this means they're coming home soon." Their friends nodded.

Somehow they had managed to make it to the table without being spotted. Sam spoke. "Hope who comes home soon?"

They were greeted with cheers, hugs, and a couple of head slaps from Oliver and Noelle. Drinks were brought over for them as they settled at the table.

Oliver watched his two friends. Sam looked more relaxed and happy than he's ever seen him. And Andy just looked ridiculously happy. They hadn't taken their hands off each other since they sat down. "I have to say your little break worked wonders. I haven't seen you this happy _ever_ Sammy."

Ollie's words tugged at his heart because he was right. He pulled Andy closer and kissed her temple. "It's because I've never _been_ this happy."

Andy looked up at him and smiled. "I haven't either."

Jerry sat, watching them for a while. He noticed that neither one ever showed their left hand. He stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked over to the bar and ordered a tray of drinks. Scotch for him, Sam, Ollie and Frank and Tequila for the rest. He went back to the table and distributed the drinks. Everyone grabbed theirs and was raising them to their lips. Jerry smiled. "Wait!" Everyone stopped. "I'd like to make a toast." They all raised their glasses. "To Sam and Andy, for coming out the better end of all of this. For finally telling each other how they feel." Everyone's nodding. Jerry smirks at Sam and finally says. "And congratulations!" Sam's jaw dropped and Andy went a little pale. Their friends looked back and forth.

Oliver squinted his eyes, trying out figure out what the hell was going on. Andy squeezed Sam's and he looked over and smiled. She nodded and Sam smiled, pulling her left hand up to his lips kissing it. He raised his glass with his left hand, showing off his ring. It took some longer than others but they all finally saw them and gasped. "Thank you brother. We couldn't be happier."

Oliver nearly choked on his drink. "I can't _believe_..."

Traci squealed. "_Andy! Seriously?"_

She smiled as she was practically tackled by her best friend. "Yes. We really did."

More cheers and hugs and definitely head slaps were passed around. They celebrated late into the night. The next morning they were at headquarters for their tribunal. They were supposed to go on separately but Sam refused to let her go without him. "We're in this together." As he twisted her ring. "I'm going with you whether they like it or not."

They were greeted with unhappy faces as they stepped into the room. Lt. Miller was at the head of the table spoke. "This is a closed session. You are not permitted to be in here together."

Sam took a deep breath and held on to Andy's hand. He looked around to everyone at the table. He nodded. "Sirs. Ma'am. Officer Swarek and I are well aware of the mistakes we made. We have taken our suspension without any protest. All we want to now is return to the streets of Toronto an do our job."

Lt. Miller looked confused. "You mean you and Officer McNally."

Sam shook his head and laid an envelope down on the table. "No sir. I mean Officer Swarek." He slid it across the table and Miller opened it.

Inside was a copy of their marriage license. He hid a small smile as he returned it to the envelope. "Officer S. Swarek and A. Swarek, you are here by returned to active duty. I'm going to assume we will no longer have to be with concerned with any Conduct Unbecoming issues." Andy and Sam shook their heads. "Good. Dismissed."

They quickly made their way out of the building to 1509. Sam took her in his arms and kissed her hard. "I told you it would be ok."

Andy kissed him back and said. "I love you so much."

He smiled his crooked dimpled smile. "I love you too Mrs. Swarek."


End file.
